


Cake or Die

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: This was new, he thought although a wicked part of him was quite liking this new development in their physical relationship.“Naughty,” he commented with an appreciative grin as she tied the rope around his wrists and then the bedpost.Sansa smiled sweetly, tugging the bindings, rubbing herself against his hard cock as she did so. It made Jon whimper pathetically, a lustful smile taking over as she lowered her head to kiss him once more.Only, she stopped right before their lips touched, her breath ghosting his face."Where did you hide the lemon cakes?”





	Cake or Die

"Congratulations," Sam beamed at her. "I can confirm you are with child."

"Thank you Sam," Sansa replied, unable to stop the smile on her face. "Do you know where Jon is so I can tell him?"

"He was heading to the Godswood my lady."

She nodded her thanks before heading out of the room. Her feet wanted to skip as she hurried along the corridors and down the great stone steps to the courtyard. She wondered if the people she passed could tell from the smile on her face. She certainly felt as though she was about to burst with wanting to announce the news to the world.

Jon turned at the sound of her footsteps, smiling as he rose to his feet. "Sansa, are you alright?"

"I'm very well," she assured him, placing her hands on her stomach. "In fact, both of us are."

He blinked at where her hands rested and within a second, his eyes widened, flying back up to hers for confirmation. "You're with child?"

"I had suspected but Sam has just confirmed it."

His entire face broke into a grin and she was in his arms before he had even finished his joyful cry. Sansa giggled as she clutched at his shoulders for purchase, letting him spin her in his glee. Eventually, he set her back down again only to bring her back into his embrace and a messy kiss that left her breathless.

"I love you," he murmured desperately against her lips.

***

Sam's gentle knock shook Jon out of the letter he had been blankly looking over and the sight of his friend was a much welcomed one.

"Jon, can we speak for a moment?"

"Of course, come in. Sit," Jon insisted, quickly standing and clearing some of the many books and scrolls that covered his desk.

"It is about Sansa's condition."

Jon froze, fear gripping through him. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, no!" Sam insisted quickly, shaking his head for good measure. "No. Well, it is more a precaution really. I've read something which suggests high sugar can be bad for women carrying babes. And well, Sansa really does like her lemon cakes. I'm not saying she can't have them at all, but she should reduce the amount of them she is eating to be on the safe side."

"And have you mentioned this to her?"

Sam grimaced before giving a nervous laugh. "Well, no. She doesn't really know me, perhaps a more trusted, loving voice would be better."

Jon scoffed in amusement. "You're a smart man my friend, knowing not to go up against my wife when she gets angry."

"I'm sure you'll find other things to satisfy her," Sam teased and Jon threw a rolled up scroll of him as he quickly exited the room.

Heaving a sigh, he supposed he should go and find his wife and tell her the news. He already feared she would kick him out of her bed until the end of her pregnancy when he told her. It wasn't just laying with her he would miss, though he could admit he had enjoyed that part of their marriage very much so far, but the simple warmth of her in his arms as they fell into sleep.

Entering their chambers, he had to bite back the laugh in his throat when he caught her with a lips around a lemon cake. She gave him an embarrassed smile at being caught but it didn't prevent her from licking the frosting from her fingers. And for a moment, Jon forgot what he had come here to say as his eyes followed the movement of her lips over her fingers.

"Would you like a cake?" she asked, extending the plate towards him.

"About that," he said, running a hand through his hair as he deliberately looked away from her, in case she did something else to distract him. "I've been speaking with Sam. And he thinks that too many lemon cakes is bad for the babe. So, um, he's asking for a cut back."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Sansa hissed and Jon's eyes widened.

"What? No, of course not!"

Sansa clutched the plate close to her chest and glared at him. Jon sighed in defeat, muttering that he would sleep in his own chambers instead.

***

It turned out, he had grossly underestimated his wife's love for lemon cakes.

Sansa was as protective of any cakes she acquired as though protecting her young. Jon had had to resort to ordering that any shipments of lemons be placed on hold until after Sansa had given birth. He had also told the cooks to not make any cakes unless he had approved them. 

Of course, Sansa was smart and knew that a simple fluttering of her eyelashes towards the young cook's assistant would send him eagerly turning the kitchen upside down to meet her requests, Jon's orders be damned.

Sometimes, Jon managed to intercept the plate as it was being taken to the chambers and he would eat half of them himself to stop her from eating them all in one sitting. Sometimes, he wasn't quick enough to catch it on the way there but he managed to get into her chambers before she really made a dent in the pile.

He would kiss her until she was breathless, until lemon cakes were forgotten and he could move the plate aside so that he could get under her skirts and have his own treats.

After, when she was exhausted from their love-making and sound asleep, he would give the lemon cakes to the serving girls to share among themselves.

***

He moaned softly as Sansa’s mouth devoured his own, her body pushing forward until his knees hit the back of the bed and sent him tumbling back onto the furs. Her fingers were already untying his breeches with practiced ease as she pressed little kisses against his mouth that had him arching up for more.

 _This_ part of her pregnancy he thoroughly enjoyed!

He was glad he had already lost his shirt before she had started this, saving some time. Although, he noticed that Sansa still remained in her dress. But his thoughts were broken when she suddenly grabbed his wrists, moving his arms up over his head. He tilted his head curiously to watch her delicate fingers wrap around his wrists, pining them above him. Her free hand reached for the ropes he hadn’t even noticed.

This was new, he thought although a wicked part of him was quite liking this new development in their physical relationship.

“Naughty,” he commented with an appreciative grin as she tied the rope around his wrists and then the bedpost.

Sansa smiled sweetly, tugging the bindings, rubbing herself against his hard cock as she did so. It made Jon whimper pathetically, a lustful smile taking over as she lowered her head to kiss him once more.

Only, she stopped right before their lips touched, her breath ghosting his face.

"Where did you hide the lemon cakes?”

"What?" he blurted, the desire clouding his thoughts as he struggled to comprehend what was happening. Sansa frowned down at him before she lifted herself away. "Sansa? Sansa!"

She ignored him, pulling the lid of his trunk up and tossing his tunics on the floor. He called her again but she once again acted as though he wasn't there as she checked under the bed and then moved to the window, pulling the curtains aside.

"They're not in here," he growled, twisting on the bed as he attempted to free his hands. How had she learned to tie a knot so well anyway?

"Where are they?" she demanded, glaring at him. "Tell me and I'll untie you."

"Um...well, you can't get them back," he commented slowly. "They were eaten."

"Eaten?" she growled.

"I gave them to the serving girls," he replied and then quickly stumbled on. "Sansa, I just want to make sure you and the babe are healthy."

To his surprise, her features softened slightly and Jon dared to hope that perhaps she wouldn't leave him tied to the bed all night after all.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, rubbing a hand at her temple as she shoots him a soft look, the sincere apology in her eyes. "I don't know what's gotten into me, I just really wanted lemon cakes."

"Sam did say women can crave things while carrying," Jon responded. He shifted slightly and the bed creaked beneath him, the posts she had tied him to nudging slightly against the wall with the movement. Sansa's eyes cut to his bound hands and she gave him an embarrassed giggle.

"Sorry," she repeated, moving back to the bed. "I'll untie you now."

"Or," Jon blurted before he could stop himself. Sansa's wide eyes meet his as he licked his lips, shooting her a smirk. "Maybe you can find something else to satisfy your appetite."

The scandalized gasp of his name made him chuckle, he would never get tired of the blush on her cheeks. And then, her hand was brushing against his cock, which had already started to renew its interest the minute she came back to the bed, and his laughter died behind a high-pitched whine.

"I'm going to savour you like this more than any lemon cake," she purred.


End file.
